Pet Warrior
by Duma88
Summary: An apprentice from Leafclan Beepaw doesn't like the rough life of the warriors, after being taken in by Twolegs she has the soft life she dreamed of.She loves her new life but was it the right choice? Family or soft life? Read this short story to find out
1. Chapter 1: Not home

Pet Warrior

Chapter one: Not home

A cat named Driptail she had a kit, Driptail named the kit Beekit. Beekit had light tan fur that almost looked yellow and long black stripes, it made her look like a Bee. Beekit became Beepaw at 7 moons old, Beepaw hated her name and she became an apprentice a moon late cause she did not care for training or being a warrior.

"Beepaw!" "Beepaw!" "Beepaw!" Her clanmates cheered, why was she an apprentice now? Beepaw hated being in this tough life, she loved things about it but why was it so rough? Battles and no food sometimes, life was not simple. Beepaw felt so weak, she could't handle this rough life yet every other clanmate could!

"No.." Beepaw whispered.  
"No!..." Beepaw hissed.  
"NO!" Beepaw yowled.  
"I don't want to be an apprentice! Or a warrior! I don't care id I'm asked to be leader!" Beepaw cried, Beepaw turned and ran out of camp after seeing a flash of shock on thier faces. "Beepaw!" her freind cried from the clearing, "Let her cool off!" and apprentice said from behind. Beepaw turned seeing a few warriors following after her, Beepaw quickly ran towards a pile of mud. Beepaw rolled in the mud coating her pelt with it, she got up and ran away not leaving a scent.

"I hate Leafclan..." she muttered running out of the forest, a stretch of thunderpath went of followed with human planted trees. Beepaw walked along side the quiet thunderpath stepping lightly yet quickly, the stench of the thunderpath stung her nose as the other apprentices explained. Beepaw didn't know where she was going, was this part of the forest? Beepaw saw what was explained as a "Twoleg nest" sitting beside a stretch of thin wood following everything from there, Beepaw jumped on the wood and looked inside the space of where the twoleg nest was. "Wow!" she purred, "So this is what they look like-!" Beepaw slipped and her paw threw her off balance, "Woah!" she screeched while falling down. Beepaw hit the grass below, the grass was soft and short and n was moist. The soothing feeling of the grass made Beepaw let out a purr, "Twoleg grass feels so soft!" Beepaw purred while rolling in it.

LOOK MOTHER! Beepaw heard what seemed to be a young twoleg yowl nonsese, Beepaw sat up and looked around. A young twoleg bounced from the nest running at her, the ground rumbled from it's heavy steps. "Agh!" Beepaw jumped up on a rock, she looked at the twoleg. "Wow!" Beepaw gasped, "you're a twoleg!" Beepaw had never seen an animal like this. HEY KITTY! The young twoleg squeaked, a big twoleg came out of the house. A female twoleg walked towards Beepaw, she felt scared that the twolegs took such an intrest in her, the twolegs didn't seem to want to hurt her so she walked forwards to sniff them. WHY HELLO THERE KITTY. The mother twoleg said in a high pitch voice.

"You twolegs are wei-!" Beepaw began but the female twoleg grabbed Beepaw by the sides, "Ah! What are you doing!?" Beepaw mewed. The female cupped her arms around around her and carried her into the nest, the young twoleg bounced after them. "Let me go!" Beepaw hissed, she struggled but the grip of the twoleg was too strong. The entrance to outside was closed up by the young twoleg that followed, "No!" Beepaw gasped. Her chance of escape was most likely gone now. The twoleg set her down on the soft weird smelling ground, the froze looking around seeing the twoleg blocks of stuff sitting around the room.

"Where am I?" Beepaw cried.

"I'm not home.." 


	2. Chapter 2: Simple life

Pet Warrior

Chapter 2: Simple life

Beepaw looked around this strange twoleg nest, there was no way out from this place. "I want to go home!" Beepaw cried to the mother twoleg, YOU WANT FOOD? the twoleg said something and walked off. "Where are you going?" Beepaw gasped, "Please! Let me go!" she cried. Beepaw lowered her head and sat with her ears flat, "I want to go home.." she muttered.

"Don't worry kid," a voice came from behind her, "tis' a great place!" Beepaw turned to see a tom cat sitting up on the strange twoleg things. "No it isn't!" Beepaw hissed letting her claws slip out, "I want out!" she yowled. "Jeez kid you've only been here a few moments!" He seemed offended, "The place is great learn to enjoy it mate!" he purred bouncing away.

"Stupid...kittypet.." she growled softly, Beepaw got up to the sound of the twoleg. HERE IS YOUR FOOD! The twoled came in with some odd smelling shapes in her paws, "Are you going to let me go?!" Beepaw hissed. The twoleg set down something in an odd shape thing, whatever what that was in in smelled like a weird meat. "Do I eat it?" Beepaw muttered to herself, "Yer supposed to eat that, yeh know what food is don't ya?" the tom appeared at her side about to eat another lump of so called 'food'. "I know what food is! This just isn't like food..it's twoleg..junk.."

"Learn to enjoy it!" The tom purred.  
"Heck no!" Beepaw snorted.  
"Why not?" The tom meowed. "This isn't food!" Beepaw hissed.  
"Yes it is!" The tom laughed. "Well it isn't good!" Beepaw growled.  
"Yes it is!" The tom hissed.  
"No it is no!" Beepaw yowled.  
"It is now just eat it!" The tom snarled.

Beepaw stepped back and looked at the food, this odd smelling 'food' was watery and mushy looking this was nothing like prey. Beepaw stepped forward and sniffed it, she licked a small bit of he juice off the top. It tasted so weird, but the small lick made her see how hungry she was. Beepaw began to eat away slowly at it, it tasted weird but okay. Beepaw ate a few bite of the twoleg food, the odd taste made her feel weird,she missed the juicy prey from home.

Beepaws stomach began to twist painfully, when would Beepaw get home? Beepaw turned around and looked at was now most likely her home, the odd twoleg junk sat around her standing tall making a shadow across the ground. "What is all this junk here?" Beepaw snorted, "I think they are called 'chairs or something..I think that what most of it's called..'" the tom meowed from the food. "So even though they are different everything here is called a char?..." Beepaw muttered to herself, Beepaw got up and walked away from twoleg room.

The series of twoleg spaces went on through small short caves, this twoleg set up was so strange. The young twoleg came running through the twoleg caves, HEY KITTY! it squeaked. The young twoleg picked her up quickly, "Ow!" Beepaw meowed. The young twoleg held her strangely, Beepaw heard the mother twoleg call to the young twoleg. The twoleg set her down quickly and ran off, besides the young twoleg this place was okay. The food was weird but good, the mother twoleg was nice. Was this really the soft life she dreamed of? Food, love simple..

Beepaw went back to the other room, the old tom still sat to eat the twoleg food. "Whats your name?" Beepaw called, to the tom. The old tom paused, he lifted his head up and turned her direction. "My name..it's...Hornclaw" The old tom said softly.

"A warrior name?" Beepaw whispered. 


End file.
